


Winter Fest

by Nekocase



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekocase/pseuds/Nekocase
Summary: The Princess Alliance visit the Kingdom of Snows for the annual Winter Festival. Glimmer shows Adora a few fun traditions.Written for the She-Ra Winter Gift Exchange on Tumblr.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 24





	Winter Fest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiousscientistkae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/gifts).



“So after you’re done cutting, you unfold the paper and- tada!” said Glimmer as she debuted her paper snowflake. Adora paused her own work to take a quick look. Glimmer’s snowflake was ornate, with many well placed holes that gave a brilliant effect. If it weren’t for the folds in the paper, one could assume Frosta made it from real snow.

“It’s so pretty!” Adora said. She then fiddled with her own paper, unfolding and revealing a fairly basic snowflake. It wasn’t as detailed as Glimmer’s, and some of the corners in the cuts had ripped. Adora looked at Glimmer expectantly. “Is mine any good?” she asked.

“Not bad for a first try.” Glimmer said with a smile. The Princess Alliance were in the Kingdom of Snows celebrating the annual Winter Festival. This being Adora’s first Winter Fest, Glimmer took it upon herself to show Adora some of the fun traditions and activities. She lightly pinched her chin in thought. “Let’s see,” she said, “what other traditions could we do?”

“Ooh!” Perfuma shouted. “Plants! Let’s do the plant ones!” In her excitement, Perfuma materialized festive floral crowns for everyone, each one filled with holly and poinsettia. Glimmer rolled her eyes, but had to also admit that Adora looked cute with her crown.

“Glimmer,” Adora said, “what’s that plant on your crown with the white berries?”

Glimmer’s face paled, and her eyes widened. She looked at Adora’s crown, noticing that she also had a similar plant resting above her forehead. Glimmer turned a sharp gaze to Perfuma, who sat next to Mermista, both holding back snickers.

“Yeah, Glimmer,” said Mermista in a smarmy tone. “What plant is that?” 

Glimmer glared at them, then looked back at Adora, who had a confused look on her face. Glimmer softened, and looked away with a blush. She tried to find the words.

“Well,” Glimmer began, “it’s mistletoe. You got one on your crown, too.”

Adora looked up at the weird plant, then looked around at everyone else’s crown, and noticed something.

“Why does no one else have one?” 

The blush on Glimmer’s face grew a deeper red.

“W-well, there’s a tradition where, um, see, usually you hang mistletoe over your door or something and when two people are under it they...kiss.”

“They kiss?” Adora cocked her head.

“Y-yeah.” Glimmer could almost see the train of thought pass behind Adora’s eyes.

“Why?”

“S-something about it bringing good luck, or something.” Glimmer looked away.

“So,” Adora blushed, “do we kiss?”

In spite of the walls of ice around them, Glimmer felt hotter than the sun.

“If...if you want.”

Adora took a breath to steady herself, and said “okay.”

Adora leaned in and closed the distance,and Glimmer’s face illuminated in pink. Glimmer couldn’t form conscious thought, her mind was busy thrumming with electricity. And then, when she was able to notice how soft Adora’s lips felt against hers, all too suddenly, Adora pulled back. And they stared at each other, flushed and embarrassed. Glimmer let out a breathless “wow.”

The tender moment was shattered by Perfuma screeching “aww.”

“You too are so cute.” Mermista cooed.

“And you two are so DEAD!” Glimmer shouted as she chased after the two princesses. Adora watched with a lopsided grin. This was turning into a fantastic Winter Fest.


End file.
